Donec Fish
It's easy to see why most people love the donec fish; their brilliant colors match their sunny temperaments. Their good natures seem to rub off on anyone nearby. Young magi like to bring guests to visit these fish, and then make deals while the visitor is in a good mood. This practice is considered naughty and is frowned upon. These bright little companions are always pleased when someone comes to spend some time with them, though. Without any enemies, donec fish thrive, and their happy natures have become even more brilliant. To ensure their health, the magi have struggled to produce a sea anemone that will grow in Lake Lakira, and succeeded, making these fish comfortable. In the wild, donec fish choose an anemone as their home, and the plant feeds them. This is a unique circumstance, as sea anemones usually defend themselves by stinging any animal who comes near. Donec fish, however, are never stung by anemones. The reason these fish are never injured is because a symbiotic relationship is formed, with the donec fish defending the plant against predators. This bond is crucial to donec fish, as they cannot survive without the plant. Their bright colors make it impossible for them to camoflage themselves, but anemones allow them to hide with relative ease. It is also important that these fish remain close to their homes, as they cannot swim very fast or well. If a donec fish is caught far from home, it must call upon its magic, lest it become a meal. Their powers are learned from the sea anemones, causing some magi to think the two are able to communicate. Just by brushing against an enemy, this orange fish releases a powerful toxin, one that will paralyze their enemy for a short time, letting the donec fish escape. This toxin has been found very useful as a medical sedative, and has helped numerous people. Egg You hold in your hands a very pretty orange egg. Hatchling It is difficult to find a more playful companion than a donec fish hatchling. These fish love to invent new games, and beseech other hatchlings to join their games. Once a donec fish hatchling has finally tired itself out – a rare sight to see – the donec little one retreats to one of the sea anemones in the lake to rest. Everyone knows not to disturb a fish while it is inside its home. Soon enough, though, the hatchling has slept and fed, and returns to the others for more fun. Adult Most magical creatures grow much larger than their normal counterparts, and donec fish are no exception. While there are other varities of donec fish in the wild, without powers, they are no larger than a handspan. Magical donec fish, however, can grow to reach anywhere from a foot to five feet. Their majestic sizes combined with their vibrant colorations make for a most beautiful fish, one that has captured the interest of many magi. Though donec fish become more outgoing and social as they age, there is a strict chain of command that humans are not usually aware of. One can easily pick out the donec fish leader by size; the largest fish is always in control. Other fish must follow this hierarchy at all times, or risk being cast out of the group. In the wild, these practices are to insure the survival of the group, although adult donec fish at the castle tend to be more easygoing. Indeed, donec fish hatchlings are allowed to do as they please, although one adult fish watches them at all times. The adults also ensure that the younger fish understand their powers, as one of them can be harmful to humans. Their other magical ability is quite astounding, too. The most spectacular power these companions possess is their ability to change: if the leader is lost, the second largest fish takes over. But if that fish is a male, it will actually slowly change into a female fish, as males do not lead. When first hatched, all donec fish are male, though some will change into females. It is much easier for an adult donec fish to make this transition. Though this astonishing magic has been studied by many, it still remains a mystery to the magi. Breeding Additional information * No. 249 * Obtained from Remy's Inn for 3,500 * Released: December 4th 2011 * Artist: BettyxMe * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Fish Category:Water